Target Practice
by Nobility
Summary: Berix learns why it's probably better to train alone than ask a spunky female Glatorian for help. Kiina/Berix fluff. SPOILERS FOR LEGEND REBORN.


"You're holding it wrong."

Kiina allowed herself a satisfied smirk as she watched Berix awkwardly finger the thornax launcher, trying to set his hands in such a position that was comfortable and functional. Under normal circumstances, Kiina would've undoubtly grown annoyed training an Agori who seemed incapable of learning something as basic as Thornax launching, but Berix was not a normal Agori. He was a scavenger and an outsider, who preferred to keep to himself than open up to anyone else, though lately he seemed to be trying to find excuses to spend some more time with his Glatorian buddies. She also couldn't deny that seeing the usually suave and over-confident Berix fumble over such a simple weapon was amusing and unusually satisfying.

Berix roughly squeezed the handle and stumbled backwards, the force of the blast nearly knocking him off his feet. Kiina grinned an almost sadistic grin as the spiked fruit zoomed far pass the intended target and disappeared over the horizon.

"Maybe the thornax launcher is holding _you_ wrong." She joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Berix shot her a glare and climbed to his feet. "I'll have you know I've repaired dozens of thornax launchers in my life-time."

"Yeah, but who's going to repair YOU when Bone-Hunters come crawling around and you're without a weapon?" Kiina questioned, tossing him another spiked Thornax.

When Berix sour expression did not improve, Kiina sighed and took a step forth. "Look, you came to me asking for help on how to fight, and I'm teaching you. The Thornax Launcher is one of the most basic and most important weapons you can have at your side during a fight, so I suggest you familiarize yourself with it now while you can still keep your head."

She paused and peered over into the horizon. "Provided you haven't hit anyone that far away, yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. 'Survival of the fittest' and all." Berix mumbled. "I _did_ survive in the desert long before I met you, by the way."

"You also were never accredited as one of Bara Magna's saviors until now. Bone Hunters _know_ you, and they're going to want to _kill_ you from now on." she sighed. "Here, let me show you."

"Huh? What're you-?"

Berix found himself unable to protest as Kiina wrapped her arms around his smaller body and steadied his aim. "Put your hands like this." she commanded, folding his hands for him.

"Now, center your launcher so it's at level with your eyes like so."

He could hear her voice loud and clear in his ears but found it difficult to comprehend her instructions. For some reason, being this close to anyone, especially a female, was both terrifying and stupefying for him. Especially with the way she so snugly held his grip and _what the heck am I thinking...?_

Berix bit his tongue. He was here for the practice, not for day-dreaming. Still, he could do little else than let Kiina walk over him, setting his grip, steadying his aim, and bracing his shoulders.

"There you go." She smiled. "Now... shoot."

Without thinking, Berix obeyed.

And sure enough, the thornax fruit found it's target, straight down through the middle.

Kiina nodded approvingly. "There. See? Told ya you could do it."

With that, she let go of Berix, but not before bowing her head behind his helmet for some odd reason.

The blue-armored Agori felt his body freeze yet his blood boil as he realized what she had done. She had brought her lips to his cheek and whisper, "_that's my point-man,_" and then she...

Kiina smirked again as she stepped back. Berix was glued to his position, his thornax launcher having dropped from his hands and his face contorted in an odd expression that wasn't quite mad, wasn't quite happy, wasn't quite scared and wasn't quite confused, but a combination of them all.

"Well, that's enough training for today." she announced, turning around.

"W-wait... tha... that's it?" Berix blinked.

"Yeah, for now. Thornax launching is an art that's best perfected by yourself." Kiina explained.

"Oh." Berix said. "So... I guess I should go...?"

"Yup." Kiina nodded. "Oh, and Berix... don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll do sword practice."

She savored his quizzical expression.

END

**A/N:** So apparently I can only write gushy romances. Ah well... this was only a spur-of-the-moment thing, anyway.

Kiina's a sneaky little devil, she is. XD Hope y'all enjoyed. And if not... well, you just wasted two minutes of your life. Behold my powerful time-wasting abilities!


End file.
